Two and a Half Wishes
by Koyuki
Summary: Next up: Sometimes letters that aren't responded to the most timely manner mean the most. TBX, Unwritten Letters, Sei/Sub. A collection of short unrelated stories, some humorous, some nostalgic, all Clamp.
1. Tokyo Babylon: The Not Wedding Dress

A/N: Wow, this is probably my first time doing a comm challenge. Seems like I'm never going to move away from Clamp. Ah well.

clamp100's "dream" challenge

Pairing: Seishirou x Subaru

Warnings: Evil!Hokuto, crack, and... you'll see

Disclaimer: If Subaru was mine, I'd be molesting him. So he, as well as Sei-chan and Hokuto, are still Clamp's.

* * *

The Not-Wedding Dress

When Hokuto told Subaru that her dream was to see him wear a wedding dress, Subaru thought she was just joking.

How he wished she _was_ only joking when Hokuto showed him the wedding dress she designed.

Subaru, of course, would never refuse his dear sister of anything, so he humored her and tried on the dress.

And regretted it as soon as he stepped out to show her.

"S-Sei-Seishirou-san!" Subaru stuttered.

Seishirou smirked as he took a good look at Subaru. "My, don't you look lovely, Subaru-kun?"

Hokuto smacked Seishirou lightly. "Sei-chan!" she scolded jokingly. "It's bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony!" They laughed together and began discussing plans for the "wedding".

Subaru blushed. "What wedding?" he asked innocently.

There was a pregnant pause.

Then Hokuto bursted out laughing. "Ohohohoho! It can't be a wedding dress if there isn't a wedding!" she explained. Seishirou nodded mock-seriously in agreement before continuing their discussion about decorations.

Subaru took that as the cue to get the hell out of there and make sure Hokuto's dream stayed just that.

owari

* * *

A/N: Darnit. I failed. Too many words. Ah well, it was amusing, none the less.


	2. Tsubasa: Be Careful What You Wish For

A/N: Mmm... I need to write more. For Kirika-chan.

Pairing: Syaoran/Sakura (Tsubasa)

Warnings: angst? possible ooc (what I get for not following Tsubasa closely X.x)

Disclaimer: Tsubasa Resevoir Chronicle is property of Clamp.

* * *

Be Careful What You Wish For

As a child, Syaoran had always been fascinated by fairy tales of princesses and princes, of dragons and knights, of witches and sorcerers and all sorts of magic... Maybe it was because of his own childhood that he wished he could be part of them. To escape that emptiness in his own life.

Even as he grew older, he still loved them as much as he did from the bottom of his heart, if not even more so than before. More so when he met Princess Sakura. He wanted to be the knight in shining armor that would sweep her off her feet and protect her beautiful smile from the evils of this world.

But fairy tales are fairy tales for a reason, Syaoran vaguely recalled, standing in front of Yuuko, her cold eyes on him, smirking. After all, it's not a fairy tale if there isn't a villain.

He wished he'd never wished to be part of a fairy tale. Because he'd brought this upon himself—and upon Princess Sakura. Maybe Syaoran is the villain of this deranged story.

owari.

* * *

A/N: Wow. That sucked. I'm out of ideas. X.x This is what I get for not following Tsubasa though. Too bad I'm still mad at Clamp.


	3. Tokyo Babylon, X: Photographic Memory

A/N: I wanted to try something different. After all, all characters are human (at least in their own world).

Pairing: Seishirou x Subaru if you squint

Warning: angst, nostalgia

Diclaimer: X and Tokyo Bablyon belong to Clamp.

* * *

Photographic Memory

The pages of the old photo album cracked as it was opened. Dust previously resting on it spiraled in the dim sunlight before gradually settling down again. A lone figure held the book firmly, trying to recapture memories.

Lady Sumeragi carefully eyed each of the faded photographs before the crackling pages turned again. Her time left was dwindling, and she wanted to make the best of it.

Turning the page again, Lady Sumeragi stopped on a picture of her grandson and granddaughter at sixteen. Both of them were smiling genuinely, their eyes brimming with happiness. Vaguely, she felt her heart ache. As she continued through the rest, Lady Sumeragi wondered what went wrong.

On the last page was a picture of Subaru and an older man she did not recognize that she hadn't remembered seeing before. The shot was candid, slightly blurred due to the photographer's lack of skill, but it captured something she had not seen in her grandson's green eyes for a long time ago.

Her eyes blurred as she gently ran her fingers over photograph's surface. Plop, her tear landed on it. Lady Sumeragi wondered when her old eyes had begun failing her.

owari

* * *

A/N: I really should stop writing drabbles. I completely suck at them; too many words again.


	4. Tokyo Babylon, X: Marriage Prospects

A/N: For Misura, whose challenge was: "Have you ever thought about marriage?"

In which Kyuu attempts to see how many things she can write in one night without going insane.

Could be seen in conjunction with "The Not-Wedding Dress".

Pairing: Kakyou x Hokuto, hint at Seishirou x Subaru

Warning: other than the bit about Sei and Sub's (gay) marriage, none.

Disclaimer: Tokyo Bablyon and X belong to Clamp.

* * *

Marriage Prospects

"Ne, Hokuto-san."

Hokuto turned her brilliant green eyes from the beautiful ocean view in front of her, cocked her head sideways, and gazed cutely at her boyfriend. "Yes, Kyou-chan?"

"Euh... um... Have you ever thought about marriage?" Kakyou sputtered out and turned beat red.

Hokuto tapped her forefinger gently against her cheek. "Well... Now that you mention it... I still have to plan Subaru's wedding!" she burst out excitedly. "I have the perfect idea for a dress and even for what Sei-chan should wear! And we need a date! And... Oh! There's so much to be done!"

Kakyou tried to elaborate, "Er... I meant..."

"Thank you so much for reminding me, Kyou-chan!" Hokuto patted him on the back. "And I'd almost forgotten, too! How unlike me!"

Placing a little kiss on his cheek, Hokuto then disappeared in an excited puff from his dreamscape, leaving a stunned Kakyou alone on his make-believe beach.

"...yourself," Kakyou pathetically finished. Sighing, Kakyou spent the next eternity in his dreamscape pondering how to better approach the topic.

owari

* * *

A/N: You know what they say, good deeds never go unpunished. I'm so mean to Kakyou, but I do love him. Really. Don't kill me.


	5. Clover: His Own

A/N: I realized I've written for Clover, even though I really like this pairing, and I enjoyed this series. So... here's my first.

for clamp100's "all over you" challenge.

Pairings: Gingetsu x Ran, A + Ran if you squint

Warnings: yaoi, implied sex, violence

Disclaimer: Clover is property of Clamp.

* * *

His Own

Ran briefly wondered what A would think if he saw them like this, Gingetsu's hands all over him, kissing him, touching him, taking away from the other three-leaf piece by piece. He wondered if his brother even cared anymore.

Or maybe he already knew, and he did care. There wasn't much he could do though. And maybe A knew that.

He could leave his cage, hunt them down, rip out their throats, slaughter them mercilessly. A was powerful, perhaps more powerful than Ran himself, if not just as so. But there were things outside his power. Outside of even the four-leaf's power.

Maybe A had finally admitted defeat in the end, Ran thought, though distracted by Gingetsu. A could take his body, take his life, take his soul... but he could never take Ran's heart.

That was his own.

owari

* * *

A/N: I haven't written anything angsty for a really long time, and I think this really fit the mood well. Gingetsu/Ran is one of my guilty pairings, but I think they're rather sweet and deserving of each other. And I didn't fail too badly this time.


	6. Tsubasa: The Force of Attraction

A/N: Wow... I really don't know what to do with this one. I'm sorry Kirika, I believe I've failed you, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

For Kirika's one-line challenge, "Well, opposites do attract...this time rather forcefully!"

Pairing: Kurogane + Fai

Warnings: crack, angry Kurogane

Disclaimer: Kurogane, Fai, other characters, and Tsubasa are property of Clamp.

* * *

The Force of Attraction

It really wasn't fair, Kurogane thought, that he had ended up like this. Actually, the notion that this type of world even existed was completely absurb--one where people who were opposite were attached by a belt...thing, but, rather unforturnately for Kurogane, it did.

Because he was now attached to Fai.

"Rarrg," Kurogane hissed, cursing his luck and lack of personal space.

Fai, however, appeared to be plenty cheery enough. "C'mon, Kuro-pii, it can't be that bad being attached to _l'il ole me_."

"Yeah!" the white blob chimed in, and Kurogane now wanted to kill it more than ever. "Not _that_ bad, Kuro-pii!"

Syaoran, on the other hand, was taking a more apologetic stance. "Sorry, Kurogane-san," he sweatdropped. "You'll only have to bear it until we find Sakura-hime's feather. At least you don't live in this world, right?"

His attempt to calm Kurogane did nothing but fuel his anger even more, though. But the angier Kurogane was becoming, the more amused Fai was getting as well. "We're leaving. RIGHT NOW." Kurogane took a giantic step, tripped because Fai wasn't moving, and fell onto Fai's chest.

The belt decided it was good time to bind them even tighter together and smothered Kurogane's face into Fai's chest, cutting him off from all sources of air.

"Oh my," Fai chirped merrily as Kurogane's arms flailed frantically and his face turned red. "Well, it seems that opposites do attract... and this time rather forcefully!"

Kurogane didn't even have time to consider the conotations of that statement before he passed out from lack of oxygen.

owari.

* * *

A/N: And the moral of that story is... don't let Kyuu write crack? Wow. That was random. 


	7. Tokyo Babylon, X: Unwritten Letters

A/N: Originally written for Misura for a request meme, I tacked on a drabble on the end and got this.

Pairing: Seishirou/Subaru

Warnings: angst

Disclaimer: Tokyo Babylon and X are property of Clamp. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Unwritten Letters

_Dear Seishirou-san,_

_Hokuto-chan keeps on nagging me to apologize for being late our date, but you didn't seem upset so I wasn't sure if you were just being polite about it or if you'd forgotten, and if you'd already forgotten, I didn't want to bring up any unpleasant memories for you._

_...You're not mad at me are you?_

_I was_ really _inconsiderate to take up your precious time and then not even showing up, but I couldn't think of an appropriate manner to make it up to you and I was too embarrassed to bring it up again so I didn't even properly apologize to you, and I hope you'll forgive me for that as well._

_Yours,  
Subaru_

_PS - And I know it's totally selfish of me and I have no right to ask this, but I'd really like to go on another date again if you can fit it in your schedule. I completely understand if you can't._

--

Ten years later, Subaru finds his note among the remains of Seishirou's belongings in his apartment. It's nestled in a drawer full of important papers, government contracts, and miscellaneous files he'd deemed important enough to keep, slightly yellowed from age, with soft, worn corners as if its owner had thumbed at it habitually.

Stapled under his post script are two tickets for the Tokyo Tower with a purchase date from the year previous, a few weeks prior to its destruction.

Subaru carefully disposes of everything else, but keeps his note, leaving it to sit quietly in the drawer by itself with the two tickets.

_finis._


End file.
